Going on after the 7th Book
by interestinggal101
Summary: I wanted to explain what happened after the 7th book. So I'm continuing it.
1. Chapter 1

_-This is my first fan fiction-_

_A lot of people are saying "I don't own anything" so I guess I should say that to…_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Some of the stuff comes from J.K. Rowling's books of the Harry Potter series._

_So the Harry Potter books ended with Fred dying as you know and then it ended with everyone being jolly and happy with a bazillion kids going to Hogwarts in the Epilogue. But how did it get that way? How did everyone become happy again? Well, I am gonna try and explain everything in my own way._

_-Mar_y

Chapter 1: The Start before the End

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked back into the Great Hall together, They stood there for a minute looking at everybody. Then Ron said something about going to go visit his mum and Hermione followed him. They walked away holding hands. Harry smiled at this image and he wished he had a camera so that the next time they had a row, he would show them the picture.

He then thought about how Colin Creevy was so into to taking pictures. He could have been a great Photographer. But he knew Colin would never be anything. He then looked over to Colin's dead body, where a lot of 6th years were mourning around him , along with his little brother and two adults. Harry assumed that they were his parents. He then looked over at the Weasley's who were over Fred's dead body. George was hold Fred's head in his lap and staring at his smiling face.

Harry felt really bad for all those parents who lost their kids in the war. He then thought about Lupin and Tonks. Their baby Teddy was just born and they were killed… Just like him. Harry promised himself that he was gonna be a great godfather, just like Sirius was. He was just gonna stay out of prison. But after defeating the strongest wizard in Wizarding History, he was pretty sure he wouldn't ever be going to Azkaban.

He walked over to Lupin's and Tonks' body and knelt down at the foot of them. A thought then dawned on him. Lupin was the last of his father's best friends. He had no more connections to his parents whats so ever… Unless he counted his Mother's sister. But Aunt Petunia tried to cut herself off from her Sister's past; so she wouldn't do much good. Then, a bunch of questions flew into his head about his parents. How did they meet? How did they fall in love? What were his grandparents like? He probably would never know the answers to any of these questions.

Before he knew it, he was crying. Really crying. Crying for his parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Fred, and everyone else who had died. He had no one left. Nobody.

"Nobody?" Asked a voice behind him.

Harry turned around and saw Ginny's face which was wet from previous tears. He didn't like seeing her sad.

"I said that aloud?" He asked, standing up.

"The whole part about you had nobody left? Yeah, you said that out loud."

"I'm sorry Ginny. I—I didn't mean—I wasn't—"

"It's okay Harry. I understand." She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I didn't mean it…I wasn't thinking…"

"I know." She kissed him on the cheek. "It's a tough time for you right now. For everyone." She glanced over to Fred's body and back to Harry.

They walked away from Lupin and Tonks, and sat down at one of the tables. Everyone was clearing out to head up to the dormitories to go to sleep and Professor McGonagall, was saying that those who were to tired for a journey home, Madam Pomfrey would let them in the Hospital Wing for beds.

Harry just realized he was very sleepy. But he wanted to stay awake for Ginny. She kneaded him right now.

" How are you feeling Harry?" Ginny said, taking him out of his trance.

They were holding hands and Ginny was staring at him with a half smile.

Harry sighed and said, "I could be better. But I'm alive, your alive. I guess I'm pretty good."

She smiled at him and then frowned and said, "Harry, I know your thinking that its your fault all these people are dead. But did you ever think about how its because of you that so many people are alive? You saved us Harry. And I don't know about you, but if no one died at the war, I would be in complete shock right now…" She looked over at Fred again and sighed.

"Yeah it sucks that Fred died. I'm still hurting over it, and probably will be for the rest of my life. I've never seen George's face all sad like that. It makes the situation even more depressing. But I know George will get out of it. He said it himself that Fred wouldn't want us crying over his death for to long. But celebrating that You-Know-Who is dead for good. And I am unbelievably thankful for that. And that you're alive." She smiled at him again.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I am thankful that Voldemorte is dead and your alive also. I wouldn't want anybody here but you."

"Why wasn't I invited to this love fest?" Asked a voice coming towards them.

Harry looked up and saw George walking over to them.

"Hey George, how are you?" asked Harry.

"Well, I could definitely be better. But I'm alright." He sighed. "I know Fred would have wanted us to be happy… That big git." He muttered.

Ron and Hermione came to join them and soon followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Bill and Fleur.

"Yeah, Ginny told me that's what you said… I just think its unbelievable that you guys can be happy,"

"Were not happy Harry. I think we would be insane if we were happy. Were just grateful." Bill said.

"And following Fred's last request from us." Said Ron.

Harry looked at them all, they were all sobering up after a waterfall of tears had been fallen. He looked at their sad faces, but at that same time, they did have grateful parts somewhere in them. Bill and Fleur still had each other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasely still had each other. Hermione and Ron were finally together and alive. He then noticed two people were missing.

"Where are Percy and Charlie?" He asked after looking around the Great Hall and not seeing them anywhere.

Ginny looked at her hands and said, "Percy left about an hour ago. And Charlie went after him."

"Why did Percy leave?"

"Because he thinks it's his fault Fred died." George said silently.

"But that's ridiculous though! You can't stop the killing curse, everybody knows that!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop people from blaming themselves or someone else for death, Harry." Hermione said, speaking for the first time in awhile, and saying with a slight smile, "You should know that, you blame yourself for everything."

"He'll get over it." Ron said.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ginny sighed.

"He better." Muttered George.

"Well," Bill said, "I think we should start heading back to the Burrow. Unless you guys wanted to spend the night here. Fleur and I are going to go back to Shell Cottage. Anyone is welcome there."

George stood up. "I'm heading back to our—my apartment. I'm still running the shop tomorrow. Everyone is gonna be estatic and they will want fireworks."

Mrs. Weasely spoke. "Are you sure George, dear? I know this is hard on y—"

George interrupted, "It's hard on everyone mum."

"I know but he was your brother, twin, best —"

"Friend." Said George interrupting again. "Yeah, I think I know."

"I just wanted to hel—"

"I don't need help. I'm fine by myself"

And on that note, he apparated.

Mrs. Weasely sat back down and put her head in her hands and started silently crying.

Harry leaned over to Hermione and asked, "How could George have apparated? You can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts. You've told us at least a million times."

"Voldemorte probably took off the charm since he kneaded his Death Eaters. He was ahead of the Ministry remember." Hermione said.

"Oh…"

"Well," Bill said again. "I really think everyone should be heading to bed. Where does everyone want to go?"

"I think everyone should head back to the Burrow. Fleur you're welcome to stay at the Burrow, but Bill I think we should inform Tonks' mother." Mr. Weasely said standing up.

"Can I go with you Mr. Weasely?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I think you should get some sleep…" Mrs. Weasely said.

"Mrs. Weasly, I'm sorry, but I really want to be there to deliver the news that Tonks has died, along with Lupin. I also want to talk to Tonks' mother about where Teddy will be staying. Because I think I'm to young to accept the chil yet since I was put as Teddy's godfather. I suspect Lupin and Tonks didn't think they would be dying so soon." Harry said.

"I think Harry is right Molly." Mr. Weasely said.

"Oh alright. But I don't want you staying there to long. And invite her and Teddy over for dinner this evening. I think we need a night to celebrat of happiness and for sorrows before the funerals start coming." Mrs. Weasly said.

"I want to go to." Ginny said.

"No." Mrs. Weasely, Mr. Weasely, and Harry said together.

"Well that settles it. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fleur will go home to the Burrow with Mum. Harry, Dad, and I will go tell the news to Tonks' mother." Bill said.

When everyone was about to leave, Professor McGonagall, came over.

"Wait, before you guys leave, Bill and Author, can you help Hagrid move the bodies to the carriages where their family members are taking them? Hagrid isn't well… the best at it."

"I think everyone can wait a little bit longer." Mr. Weasely said. When Mrs. Weasely was about to protest, "It won't take long Molly, I promise." And with that, Bill and Mr. Weasely were off.

They sat back down at the tabel and Harry looked around the Great Hall. It was almost empty now, except for the still dead bodies everywhere. He then laid his eyes on the Malfoy family again. They were hugging each other. He caught Draco's eye and for the first time since he new Draco, Draco smiled and nodded to Harry, and walked out with his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Andromeda's

Bill and Mr. Weasely finished up helping Hagrid moving the bodies of those whose passesd in no time and before Harry could say goodbye to Ginny, they already apparated.

"Ready Harry?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, lets go." He replied.

When Harry opened his eyes after apparating (it still gave him a slight headache) he was looking at the house he had seen a few months back. That seemed forever ago with all that had happened. After Voldemort almost killed him, again. But he shook that off. Voldemort wouldn't be after him any longer. He was gone. Dead.

They walked to the house and knocked on the door. A woman who reminded Harry very much like Bellatrix Lestrange, which make sinse because they were sisters, opened the door. Her hair was a light, soft brown and her eyes were wilder and kinder then Bellatrix's. But she looked tired and scared when she opened the door. She had her wand out and looked like she was going to attack, but lowered it when she saw who it was.

"Bill! Aurthor! Harry! You're here! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed. And then added, "It is you right?" she asked thoughtful.

"Yes it's us Andromeda. Voldemort is dead and the death eaters have all been captured except for two, but they shouldn't be hard to find considering everyone is after them." Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh thankgoodness! How are Lupin and Nymphadora? I suspect they are helping clear up around there. I hope they come home soon. Little Teddy was crawling all around the house looking for them before I put him down to sleep."

"Mrs. Tonks, can we come in and sit down, and tell you what has happened?" asked Bill.

"Why of course! Come in! Come in! I'm so sorry! I have been so worried you know. Ever since Nymphadora left. She wanted to be fighting, even though Lupin told her to stay with the baby. But I let her go considering I knew she could do it. Lupin is so kind like that to try and protect her..." She trailed off and told us to sit down on the couches and she would get some tea.

Bill, Mr. Weasley and Harry all sat down and looked at the floor. Harry knew none of them would want to tell Mrs. Tonks about her daughter and son - in - law.

"We should have told her straight away Dad." Bill said suddenly.

"I know Bill. I just couldn't bring myself to say it." He sighed. "But I suppose we have to."

Mrs. Tonks came back in with some tea and bread and put it on the table. She had some pictures in her hands.

"Here are some picture of little Teddy, I thought you might want to see them Harry, considering you are the godfather. I thought you were a bit to young to be one, but of course they won't be dying soon so,-"

"Andromeda, I'm sorry to interrupt, but... We have terrible news." Mr. Weasley cut in. Harry was glad he did. He couldn't stand her not knowing a second longer.

"Why, what is it Aurthor?" she asked.

Mr. Weasley sighed, "Lupin and Tonks...they... they died during the fight. Along with my son Fred, one of the twins. Their bodies are still at Hogwarts. We are planning to have a funeral for all those who have died during the fight two days from now. I'm sorry."

The pictures fell from her hands when she heard the news. She slowly let her head drop to her hands before she broke down and sobbed. Mr. Weasley went over to her and put a hand over her to comfort her. Bill and Harry just stared at the floor not really sure what they should do.

Harry heard Teddy start crying from a room in the back and before Mrs. Tonks could start getting up, Harry said, "I'll go to him." And Mrs. Tonks continued crying.

Harry followed the cries and found him in a room with red walls and toys all around the walls. He saw a book case filled with children Wizard books and then saw some Muggel fairy tales, porbably Mr. Tonks' idea. Harry went over to the crib were a baby layed there crying. Teddy had obviously inherited Tonks' ability of metamorphmagus because he had blue hair, which was changing to red every few seconds and then back to blue. Teddy had dark brown eyes - like Lupin, and his face was in the shape of Lupin's.

Harry then stared at the baby relizing he had absolutely no idea what to do. He decided to pick it up and pat it on the back like they did in Muggle movies. When he did so, it didn't do much, the baby just continued crying. He then had a nasty thought that the baby needing changing... He winced at this thought and checked the diper. Harry sighed thankfully that it was clean. Then Bill came in.

"I was thinking either to deal with a crying baby or a crying wife and mother. I picked the baby." He said with a sigh.

"I'm not sure what he wants... I picked him up and patted him on the back and that didn't do anything, the I checked his diper, and he's clean."

"He probably wants something to eat. But considering he's a new born, I'm not sure what were gonna do about feeding. We'll wait till Mrs. Tonks is stop crying and take him to her."

"What do we with him while were waiting?"

"Well, we can try to entertain him."

"I've never entertained a baby before. Or even saw a baby entertained. When my cousin Dudley was crying, it was mostly fake so he could have a new gadget or toy. You take him, you have four younger siblings."

Harry gave Teddy to Bill.

"Uhm, well. George and Fred always entertained themselves with driving my mum insane. Now that I think about it, I never really entertained my siblings, the was Fred and George's job."

"Well, what did they do without braking and destroying things?"

"Pretty much nothing, but my mum sometimes used to tickle Ron, which made him laugh." Bill said with a smile.

Harry laughed. The image of Mrs. Weasley tickiling Ron was very strange but hilarious to imagine.

"I guess we could try it." Harry said when he was done laughing.

"You go ahead and do it. You're his godfather."

"Alright..." Harry said with uncertainty. Harry took the baby from Bill and stared at it. He put Teddy back in his crib and poked his belly. Teddy stopped crying for a moment and giggled. Since it worked Harry kept poking him lightly and Teddy stopped crying enventually and was giggling and smiling.

"Good job Harry, you make an excellent Godfather." Said Mr. Weasley

Harry turned around. He didn't notice Mr. weasley come in.

"How is Mrs. Tonks?"

"Oh well, she is still very sad you know. It's a horrific time for her, first her husband, then her daughter and son-in-law. She seemed to be on the same page as you Harry, she wanted to talk to you about the whereabouts of Teddy."

"I'll go talk to her." Harry left the room with one last poke at Teddy and went to find Mrs. Tonks.

She was in the kitchen and looked like she was about to bake something.

"Uhm, Mrs. Tonks...?"

"Oh Harry *sniff* I wanted to talk *sniff* to you about *sniff* Teddy."

"Yeah, that's why I thoguht I should come. I'm not sure if I am ready to take the child in-"

"Yes, yes of course." She intterupted. " Of course *sniff* you are not ready. Lupin and *****sniff* Tonks didn't think they would be *sniff* passing away so *sniff* so soon." And then she started crying again and flicking her wand faster making the ingredints for whatever she was making zoom around the kitchen.

Harry had to dodge and sit down at the table to escape being hit by the ingrediants. He wasn't sure what he should so he just sat down at the table quietly until Mrs. Tonks put the thing she was baking in the oven and sat down with him.

"I'm sorry Harry. It is just all suprising to me. Some would think we should be celebrating since you killed You-Know-Who..."

"I understand Mrs. Tonks. I feel very bad about what has happened to your daughter and Lupin. I should have led Voldemort some place else and faught him on my own-"

"Don't be ridiculous Harry! You could have never faught him off with all the Death Eaters around. No no, I do not blame you for anything. Absolutely nothing. Lupin and Nymphadora risked their lives to help you, and they did," She intterupted, "and obviously it payed off because you are sitting in my kitchen alive." Waving a hand at Harry.

Harry wondered how many people were going to agree with him that it was TRULY his fault.

"Anyways, nevermind that. Let us talk about Teddy. Now I know you are not old enough to take Teddy as your own. So you could leave him here with me until you find a nice sturdy home to live in and raise money to keep him and I will allow him to go to you sicne you are his legal gaurdian."

Harry thought about this offer, but then thought about what he wanted to do after this summer. This summer he was planning to spend the whole summer with Ginny mostly and then when Ginny went back to school... Well, he wasn't going to be settling down any time soon. Mrs. Tonks had gotten up and went over to the oven, noticeably understanding that he needed time to think. He watched her take out what looked like a blue berry scone from the oven. It smeeled amazing and made him really hungry and the hot fumes from the oven made him have daze off into sleep.

Mr. Weasley and Bill then came in with Teddy, probably because they smelled the scone too. Mrs. Tonks took Teddy from Bill and started playing with him. Harry watched her face brighten as soon as she saw Teddy. She looked so happy with Teddy and that's what she needed right now -happiness.

"Er... Mrs. Tonks?" Harry said, intterupting her playing with Teddy, "I...I like your offer and everything and its not like I don't like Teddy and care for him, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to take the responsibility of a child."

"I know that dear, that's why we could wait a year or two-"

"No, it's not like that. I'm not sure where I will be in a year or so. I defintally know I am not going to get a job right away. I might go exploring or something. I'm just not ready to settle down. I haven't even really finished school if you think about it. I still have a lot to learn. So... I was thinking that maybe you wanted to keep Teddy. You know, like your own. I think you of all people deserve him after losing three loved ones."

Mrs. Tonks stared at him for a little bit, but finally answered after a quicl look at Teddy.

"Harry, that is very kind of you, and I would happily agree. But, are you positive?"

"Absolutely Mrs. Tonks." He replied. Then added, "I know Lupin and Tonks would have understood my decision."

She thought for a moment and said, "Why yes, I know they would have. Lupin always thought very fondly of you. I only met your father once and he was a very nice man, a very nice man indeed."

She stopped and stood there again, putting Teddy on the floor to crawl around and watched him, thinking. Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Harry sat there awkwardly not sure if they should speak. Harry glanced at the clock and it was seven in the morning and he hadn't slept for almost twenty-four hours straight.

Mr Weasley spoke after probably five minutes of silence. "Well, uhm, Andromeda. Harry, Bill, and I really have to get back to Molly before she comes here herself to yell at me. She told me tell you that you are invited for dinner this evening around 6:00."

"Why? Oh yes of course." She said, then turned to Harry, "I'll talk to the Care of Children Management at the Ministry about what legal papers we have to sign to be able what we want to do with Teddy. I'll then inform you when I come over to the Burrow this evening. You will be there, correct?"

"Er... I think so." Harry said with a quick glance at Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley caught his glance and said, "Yes, he will be at my home for almost the rest of the summer I do believe."

Harry smiled at this, more time with Ginny, ron, and possibly Hermoine.

"All right, I will tell you then." She replied seeming like she finnaly won the agrument inside her head.

They each were given a piece of hot blueberry scone, which didn't help with Harry's sleep-deprived problem. After their goodbyes, they apparated back to the Burrow and Harry found himself sleepily walking up the stairs to Ron's room and taking off his glasses and the last thing he heard was Ron's snores.


End file.
